


Carolling

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Kane and Toews go carolling





	

"Aw, come on, Tazer,"

"I'm not going," Johnny protested. Unfortunately when he looked at Patrick he was giving him his best puppy dog look.

"Please?" Patrick pouted.

Johnny sighed. "Fine," he said.

Patrick's face lit up.

"But we'll be back by ten."

"Why? Because you have better things to be doing tonight?" Patrick asked, his pout turning into a slight leer.

Johnny gave him a look. "No, because we have practice in the morning."

Patrick pouted again.

"Come on. Let's go. And put your scarf on it's cold out there." Johnny said.

Soon they were headed outside to meet, Crawford, Keith, Seabrook and Panarin. It seemed like a slightly ridiculous activity to Johnny. He wasn't sure why anyone would want to hear them sing.

But the others seemed to be enthusiastic about it.

So off they went, stopping at door after door, signing Christmas classics, having their photos taken and of course signing autographs.

By the end of the night Johnny had to admit he had had fun and that he was exhausted by the time they got home.

He collapsed over the side of the couch, his shoes still on.

Patrick laughed at him, of course. "Come on, let's go to bed. After all we have to get up early for practice." Patrick teased him, pulling him off the couch.


End file.
